


Discovery

by NyxLupa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creature Fic, Creature Harry, Female Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8168336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxLupa/pseuds/NyxLupa
Summary: Harry went through a inheritance, changing his world. Knowing he can't return to Hogwarts, he accepts an invitation to a mysterious Academy. Along the way he discovers betrayal, friendship, and so much more! Gender-switch!Harry, OoC-ness, AU, OCs, etc. Rated Teen/PG-13 for cussing, violence, etc. NOT HBP or DH compliant - no Horcruxes! Rating may go up because I'm paranoid...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Fanfiction.net

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Talking."  
>  _'Thinking.'_  
>  _[Telepathy.]_  
>  §Parceltongue§  
> {Writing}  
> /:Spells:/  
>  _Books_

Summer after 5th Year at Hogwarts  
July 21st  
Number 4 Private Drive  
Surrey, England

Harry sat by the window in his "bedroom," staring at the rustling leaves of the old tree in the Dursley's backyard. Leaning against the glass, Harry closed his eyes. A minute sigh escapes him, as his thoughts turned to the events at the end of this year.

Umbitch -sorry (not)- Umbridge catching the DA, O.W.L.'s testing, the vision from Voldemort, the "battle" at the Ministry, Sirius' death...

His eyes watered, but he refused to cry, having already shred enough tears. Harry still grieved his godfather's death however, he could now think more rationally about it. He understood that not all the blame laid on him, some yes, but not all. A large portion of the fault was put on Voldemort, as well as Bellatrix and Dumbledore. Harry also gave Snape and Kreature a chunk of the blame.

Voldemort, for contriving and executing the trap; Bellatrix, for being the one to fire the curse that lead to Sirius' death; Snape, for his delay in gathering reinforcements; Kreature, for lying to Harry about where Sirius was; and Dumbledore... He withheld the reason Voldemort was giving Harry visions and what the Dark Lord wanted. He directly or indirectly confined Sirius in his hated childhood home, thus causing Sirius to jump at any opportunity to leave the cursed house. Dumbledore created the bloody _fake_ Prophecy that condemned his parents to die and resulting in the insanity and madness that became Harry's life.

This track of thought lead to thoughts of Harry's "best friends" betrayal and their scheming.

~~Flashback – One Week Before the End of the Year~~

Harry was out wondering in an abandoned section of the castle, lost in his guilt and grief of Sirius' death. Meandering through the deserted halls, he sees a slightly ajar door of an abandoned classroom. Curious, Harry quietly walked forward. Hearing murmurers of several voices, he started to leave, not wanting to eavesdrop, when the raised voice of one of the people in the room reached his ears.

"Ginny! What are we going to do? We cannot keep this up much longer!" The familiar sound of Ron's voice freezes Harry, mid-turn.

An exasperated sigh was heard. "I know that, Ron. Especially since the rise of You-Know-Who. Merlin, he's gotten so freaking bloody paranoid!" Again, the voice was familiar to Harry. Ginny.

'What, or more importantly, who are they talking about?' A faint feeling of cold dread began to spread through Harry.

"However," the introduction of a third person, Hermione, Harry is numb with shock, "we must continue act like Potter's friends. Keep him from straying off the path of light. You have got to remember that at least."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Befriend the Potter brat and keep him "on the path of light." Well, we've done that, and risked our bloody arses for the oh, so precious Boy-Who-Lived! I want to see some better compensation for our efforts! I mean, every bloody year our lives are put in danger and it's always Potter's fault for dragging us into it! And then he gets all the glory! I can't take it anymore!" Ron yells.

"Shhh! Quiet down, Ron! You never know if someone might wander by." Ginny hissed. Ron snorted.

"Un-bloody-likely. No one comes through this part of the castle, except us, Percy, and Dumbledore." Had Harry not been thoroughly shocked into silence, he would have snorted at the irony of that statement.

"Alright, now back to the topic at hand." Hermione steered the conversation to the original discussion. "Potter was informed of the fake Prophecy. Also with the death of Black, Potter will be more manipulatable. Dumbledore has upped the owl mail redirection ward to include Gringotts and Ministry letters. Potter is to be kept from learning of Black's Will and from any real information. Vague letters, if any are sent at all. Understood?" Ron and Ginny reply affirmative.

Harry almost fell at the mention of the Prophecy. He sank to his knees, tears threatening to fall. 'Fake? The Prophecy was a fake?! Dumbledore lied me? My friends lied to me? Why?' His thoughts were racing and his emotions were raising.

Hermione continued. "Ginny, how is your progress with the lust and love potions?"

"I've started giving Potter a regular dosage since October, but bloody freaking hell, Potter has got a will of iron and the stupidity to match. Next year, I'm gonna start doubling the dosage for the lust potions and slip in Amortentia. Hopefully he'll give in and then Potter will be mine." Ginny growled possessively. Harry stifled a choked gasp. 'They're dosing me with love potions? And plan on trapping me in Amortentia?' Harry was reaching the point of barging in to confront the three and getting hex happy. What was said next froze all his thoughts of confrontation.

Ginny huffs. "I've had to Obliviate him more than once when he confronted me about the Love Potions he detected in his drinks. Thankfully, I was alone and in a deserted hallway at the time of these encounters. I have also had to put a Compulsion on him to not check his food and drinks for potions. Potter is so damned paranoid it's driving me crazy! Soon I'll have to start casing the Imperious on him or something!"

"We will talk to Dumbledore about it, Ginny." Ron says. "Hermione, is there anything else we need to discuss?"

"Is your mother still going to send Potter those gift packages during the summer?"

"Yes, Hermione. And laced with as many Loyalty, Meekness, and Obedience potion possible without affecting the taste. All gifts sent to him are charmed to make him loyal to Dumbledore and not to doubt us as his friends." Ron answered. "Anything else?"

"Well, I was thinking of asking for more money and a promise for the Head..."

Not willing to listen anymore, Harry stood as silent tears fell down his face and runs blindly away. The few people who see him jump out of the way. Startled, they let him pass and are alarmed when they see his broken and tear stained expression.

He kept as quiet as he possibility could with the raging hurricane of emotion begging, demanding, screaming for release. Only once the door to the Room of Requirement closed behind mind he he take notice of his surroundings and the hurricane unleashed.

He falls to his knees crying, sobbing, yelling, screaming, ranting, and pounding the floor in his misery. His magic, in response to his extremely distressed state, flares out in the large, empty, stone room. The large aura of bound chaotic magic fought to free itself and with Harry's rapidly changing emotions from apocalyptic rage to deep sated sorrow to cutting betrayal the bindings snapped and the magic exploded out, flooding the room. The magic starts to cocoons around him, comforting and warm. After what felt like days, he finally calms somewhat.

Laying on the cracked and chipped stone floor, Harry curls up exhausted mentally, emotionally and magically. As he is falling unconscious, he whispered one final question of "Why?" before blacking out.

* * *

Harry groaned as he woke. Sitting up, he stretched and blinked blankly at the modest bedroom done in purples and grays. The events that happened prior to his unconsciousness crashed to the forefront of his mind. Reeling from the memories, Harry shoved them away with effort, leaving him tired.

Shakily, he stands and finding two doors, he opens the one closest to him, a calming lavender and smoky gray door with an elongated simple light silver lever-like handle. Entering the revealed bathroom, Harry finishes his morning routine quickly but with sluggish movements.

Entering the bedroom once more, Harry turns to the other door. Painted a dusty purple and a blue-purple silver gray color with the same handle as the bathroom only a darker tone of silver. Opening the door, Harry gapes at the HUGE pair of hourglasses embedded in the left wall in the otherwise empty room.

"What the bloody freaking hell are those supposed to be for?" Harry exclaims softly. At his question, a large floating chalkboard appeared. Upon it, written in beautiful flowing script was his answer.

{After you fell unconscious, you slipped into a healing coma. To prevent suspicion in your absence, I established a time dilation field over this room.}

Staring blanking at the board, Harry spoke after several long minutes of silence.

"Who are you?" Immediately, new writing appeared.

{I am Hogwarts, young one.} The answer stunned Harry. Sputtering, Harry managed to speak.

"H-Hogwarts? B-bu-but... Your a castle!" The room shook with a light tremor. Harry suddenly got the impression that the castle was laughing.

{Yes, I am the castle. The Founder's built this room to allow for a sentience to be given to their home and school. They succeeded in giving me sentience, but only in this room am I fully aware. Outside of here, my consciousness is slow and only the most important and severe situations reach me. Even after centuries of excess magic and dissipated spells, it as not improved beyond that, merely maintaining it.}

Harry blinked rapidly, before faintly falling back into a cushioned purple chair that appeared moments before he fall to the floor. "I am communicating with Hogwarts... a castle... Unbelievable..." A thought popped into his head and with a shrug, asked Hogwarts if it was possible. The castle confirmed it was and Harry smirked.

Picking up the book that appeared next to him, Harry breathed deeply before looking at the books title. _A Healer's Guide to Beginners Healing_.

"A time dilation over a Room of Requirement. I'm going to need all the advantages I came get, and this is one I won't pass up..."

~~End Flashback~~

Harry faintly smiled. The year and a half he had sent in the Room was educational and upsetting. Educational in the way of him learning new techniques and skills, while upsetting because of the spells and potion affecting him. His smile dulled as he thought of the spells. He had moved them to his shoelaces instead of removing them completely because that would alert Bumbles that his pawn was out of his control. Harry sighed.

Hedwig hoots softly. Harry turns to her and reaches over to pet her. "I'm sorry that you have not been able to fly very often. It's just that there is not really someone to send letters to." He move to his bed and sits there, contemplating what he wanted do. The Dursley's had left eight days ago on a vacation to America, so he had the house to himself.

A tapping on his window surprised him. Quickly, he opened the window and a raven flew in. The raven settled on the back of the chair and held out a leg. Untying the letter, Harry looks at the unfamiliar seal. It depicted a broadsword with a vine like plant, the type was unfamiliar, wrapped down the blade and a dragon curved around it. Harry carefully broke the seal and opened the letter.

{Lord Potter,

We, the goblins of Gringotts, are informing you that the Will Reading of one Sirius Orion Black will be read on fifth of August. You are required to attend as the only beneficiary. We are also made aware that the Wills of Lord and Lady James and Lillian Potter are many years overdue and need to be read. Please respond if a portkey needs to be provided if you are unable travel to Gringotts.

May your gold flow freely,

Nightspear

Gringotts}

Harry blinks at the letter uncomprehendingly. Then the information sunk in. Sirius had left a will? His parent's wills were unread? He turns to the raven. "Wait, please." Then he pulls out a piece of parchment, a quill and an ink bottle to draft a letter to the goblins for a portkey. Finishing the letter, he ties it to the raven, who takes off after the message was secured.

_'Now to wait for August fifth.'_

* * *

July 30th

Harry slowly rubs his forehead were a headache had been building since the 28. He glances at his clock and groans when he sees the time, 11:56 pm.

 _'A great way to spend the night before your 16th birthday- with a migraine the size of London.'_ As his head continue to throb spiking in pain occasionally, Harry watches the clock count down to midnight.

"11:58, two minutes more." The pain spikes sharply again and Harry winces.

_'7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1...'_

At the moment of midnight, pain explodes all over his body. He bites back a scream, but when a fresh and stronger wave of all consuming pain flows through his body, he screams. His magic flares out wildly and uncontrolled as it proceeded to destroy the room. He continues to scream as more waves of pure blindly agony pulse stronger and more intensely, until he passes out.

* * *

Same night, Somewhere in England

Voldemort sat listening to a report by one of his lower ranked Death Eaters. He felt a sudden and unbound pulse of magic rushing through his link with the Potter brat. Unprepared for the attack of chaotic magic and blinding pain, he crumples to the floor, screaming. The pain quickly leaped from blinding to utter agony and then beyond comprehension. The magic slowly and painstakingly dissolved the magical construct that was his body. He had attempted to free his spirit from the construct but the magic latched onto it, anchoring it to the destruction of his being.

All the while, his followers cowered in fear seeing their lord in such pain and the raging barrier of wild magic encasing him. With no warning, the magic blasted outward, vaporizing the closest Death Eaters and brutally shredding the farthest apart. Those not at the meeting but in the building were slowly drained of their magic and suffocated in the pressure of the magic. Death Eaters not in the building, bearing a Dark Mark and inside the country clutched their arms and passed out with extreme, nearly fatal, magical exhaustion. The few not in Europe felt a slight twinge and dismissed it, not understanding the reason.

No one would find out Voldemort had truly died until two months later.

* * *

August 1st

When Harry awoke, he was very sore and felt out of sorts. _'How long was I asleep?'_ Doing a check of his body, he notices a weight on his chest. Ignoring it for now, he continued testing his limbs. Confusion sets in when he does not feel a certain piece of his anatomy. With dawning horror, he realizes that the part of his anatomy that made him male was absent. This combined with the weight on his chest, a possibility slowly creeps into his numb mind. As soon as it was noticed, Harry denied it, unable to comprehend what it meant and refusing to accept it.

Sitting up carefully and dizzily, he avoids looking at the weight attached to his chest. Looking around his room shocks him. Everything was either completely destroyed or heavily damaged. Glancing around wildly for Hedwig, he sees the window had been shattered. Hoping she was okay, Harry struggles to stand. After a few tries he manages, swaying minutely. He walked unsteadily and sluggishly down the hall to the bathroom. After leaning with his back uncomfortable against the mirror resting on the back of the bathroom door, Harry turns around to look into the full-length mirror.

The young woman who looks back astonishes Harry. The girl looks about his age and roughly 5' 7". Her hair is red, not Weasley red which is more orange, but blood ruby red. He next sees the amethyst purple streaks and wonders if it was natural or not. It falls to her waist in small, silky waves. Her skin is golden tan and almost flawless, from what he sees on her face and arms. Harry focuses on her emerald eyes that were slit in a serpentine style and had flecks of the same amethyst color that streaked her hair. He inspects the girl's face closer and notices three things. One was that she did not have glasses and could see perfectly. Two, was that her skin was not skin at all, but tiny, flexible scales. The third was that her forehead was unmarred. His eyes widen and his hands fly up, touching the bare forehead. The girl in the mirror reflected the move.

Sinking to the floor, Harry, after some time of just sitting there, staring at the mirror. Finally resigning himself to the fact staring back at him. He was a girl, a female. _'Well, I can't go back to Hogwarts, now can I?'_ He, she, whatever, snorts and then starts to laugh hysterically with tears falling from his eyes. If anyone had seen him at that moment, they would have thought that the stress of all that has happened in his life had finally made him lose it.

Calming several minutes later and after two more breakdowns, Harry sighs. Then basic human needs become pressing and he relieves himself. Blushing as he washes his hands, he attempts to ignore the thought of what he just touched to clean after himself. After noticing how badly he stank, Harry's blush farther intensifies as he removed his over-sized clothes. Inspecting his new body, he marvels at the flawlessness of the scaled skin. The body he had transformed into was curvy but not overly so, with shapely legs and a moderate C cup. Shaking his head, he glances once more at the mirror. The ears caught his attention. They were now distinctly pointed. Sighing, he thought to himself, _'Why? Oh, why must all the strange things always happen to me?'_

Turning away from the mirror, he jumps into the shower. As he bathes, he thinks over what he was going to do. Exiting the shower and drying off, blushing all the while, he redresses. Grimacing, he muttered, "I'm definitely going to need new clothes."

Leaving the bathroom, he heads to the kitchen for a bite to eat. After tripping a few times, he passed a clock in the hallway and sees the time.

"Shit! It is five in the bloody morning!" he exclaims. _'That means I've slept at least 5 hours, but knowing me, it's been longer.'_ Continuing his journey to the kitchen, he starts making grilled ham and cheese sandwiches with a small green salad. As he eats, he begins to plan.

 _'Well, I can't go to Hogwarts. Becoming a different person and transferring in does not sound all that fun. And I don't think going as the new transfer when Harry Potter disappears will all that inconspicuous.'_ Filing that away for later consideration, Harry turns to other matters. _'I need to head to Gringotts soon, to hear Sirius' and my parents' wills.'_ A thought hits him. _'I need to inform Gringotts! They'll need to know of my transformation, so I don't get skewered for not looking like I was.'_ He cringes at the thought of being skewered then beheaded. _'I can ask the goblins were I could possibly transfer to. Humm...'_

Once finished eating, he places the dishes in the sink. He heads back up to her destroyed room to see if Hedwig was back and if any mail came when he was out of it. Entering the room, he surveys the damage. The least damaged item was his trunk, although he'll need a new one. Heading of to it, he opens it, pulling out some parchment, quills, an ink bottle and a vial. As she was writing a letter to the goblins, Hedwig flies through the still broken and glassless window. She lands carefully on Harry's shoulder.

"Hey there, girl. You okay?" The owl hoots confirmedly, then concerned. Harry sighs. "I've most certainly been better, but I'm working on it." Finishing the letter to Gringotts, Harry picks up a chunk of broken glass and cuts his palm. Quickly taking the vial, he fills it with his blood. Stopping it, he rolls the letter around the vial and uses a ribbon from his trunk to tie it closed. Hedwig, who had flown to rest on the windowsill, ignoring the small cuts to her talons, hoots questioningly at Harry. Walking over to the owl, he reaches absently with his bleeding hand to pet the owl. Harry says, "It's so they have proof of my identity and change." Hedwig reaches out her taloned foot, and places it on Harry's bleeding hand. A white flash blinds Harry for a moment.

Harry, who was thoroughly confused by this point, speaks. "What the bloody hell was that?" Blinking to clear his vision, which had slowly clearing, when a gentle female voice replied in his head.

 _[That was the finalization of my bond to you as a Familiar.]_ Harry jumps, not expecting the reply via mind speak. His sight clear, Harry looks to were Hedwig was resting. Instead of the snowy owl he expected, a beautiful white bird similar to a phoenix, but with leathery wings and a feathered lizard like tail, sits on the sill.

"H-hedwig?" Harry hesitantly asks. "Is that you?"

_[Yes Harry, it is I.]_

Harry blinks at transformed avian. "I don't mean to be rude, but what are you?"

Hedwig gives off a strange sound. It seemed like a mixture of a thrill and huff. The sound echoes in Harry's head as a light chuckle. _[I am a drakonix.]_ At his confused expression, Hedwig explains. _[I am a hybrid of a miniature dragon and a phoenix. I have all the benefits of a phoenix; such as the ability to flash, healing tears, and the ability to have 'burning' days, while receiving some draconian features in this form, such as 2 elemental affinities. One of wind and the other is any of the other elements. My second is Ice. I also have a second much larger form. It is used to defend and protect my bonded.]_

The explanation clearing some of his confusion but not all, Harry asks, "What happens to your previous form?"

_[My previous form is similar to a camouflage. As my species is extremely rare, extraordinarily so, it is quite necessary. The last sighting of a drakonix in their natural form was about 2050 years ago. The last recorded consenting bonding was with Helga Hufflepuff.]_

"Oh... umm, can you deliver this to the goblins?" Harry, sheepishly, holds up the forgotten letter. Hedwig thrill/huffs again.

 _[I can and I will, after healing your hand.]_ Harry almost face-palms. His hand! Holding the sluggishly bleeding limb to the drakonix, Hedwig sheds a tear to heal it. After getting a thank you from Harry, Hedwig flashes out in white and purple light.

Harry sighed briefly, "Why, oh, why me?"

Turning back to the debris that were once was his furniture, he looks through the rubble and splinters in an attempt to clean or at least organize the mess into piles. After moving a few chunks of wood and shredded cloth, he finds a small pile of letters and packages. Wary and not knowing if they are a danger to him, he leaves the stuff alone until he can find his wand to check for spells and other malicious things.

Returning to the wreckage in search of his wand, he begins digging around and putting what he could in a corner. After a while and not finding the wand, Harry begins to worry a bit. Searching more thoroughly, looking closer at the wood fragments, he still could not find his holly wand. His thoughts race and he panics momentarily.

After freaking out, he calms a touch and thinks. An idea meanders to through his mind. _'If my wand is gone, then no one can track my use of magic!'_ Thinking a bit more, he slaps his forehead. _'And if I'd used it, I would be in deep dragon shit. The wand is **Harry Potter's** wand. Not what I am now.'_ He frowns at the thought. Deciding to pounder that line of thought later, Harry realizes something. _'Without the wand, scar, and my drastically different appearance, I can be free of the fame and stigma that is the Boy-Who-Lived. I can be myself!'_ The full impact of that rushes in. Shock, giddiness, laughter, tears, happy dances, and cries of "I'm Free!" ensue.

After the mini celebration, other thoughts make themselves known. _'But if my wand is gone, how do I check the things in my room? How will I perform magic?'_ Frowning, he decides to test something. Picking up a random wood fragment he intones, "/:Wingardium Leviosa:/." The fragment didn't even twitch. Sighing, he ponders a moment and tries a different approach. Focusing on the fragment and his magic, he thinks of levitating the piece of wood. To his delight, it slowly moves off his palm.

In his lack of concentration the piece falls into his hand. Blinking in surprise as he felt no drain on his magic, Harry shrugs it off to ponder later. He continues practicing the levitation and a basic scanning spell for several minutes.

Moving over to the pile, he carefully scans the topmost letter. The letter glows briefly before he moves it with magic into a new pile. Harry continues this process, moving the things that glowed to one pile and the ones that didn't into another. Looking at the piles, only 3 of the 12 would not affect him in the way of spells and such. Sighing, he grabs the only package in the safe pile. Opening it, he feels a small smile slip onto his face. Finding a note, he reads it.

{Dear Harry,

Happy Birthday! I'm sorry that Luna and I couldn't get you something more, but it's the sentiment that counts. I thank you for the help and guidance you gave, not only to me but also to everyone in the DA. Oh! Luna and I started dating recently; surprisingly we have a lot in common. We, Luna and I, hope you are coping with Sirius' passing and offer our ears and advise. Good luck, Harry and see you in September.

Your friends,

Neville and Luna

P.S. Harry, remember the nargles are always there and they always listen.}

Harry's smile grows a fraction. _'I will have to thank them for reminding me. I have other friends beside the three back-stabbers.'_ Shaking the thought away, he looks at the present Luna and Neville gave him. He rushes to put them on. Pulling off the over-sized clothing and first slipping the silky purple shirt on, he instantly notices that it adjusts to his frame. Mentally thanking them once more for the gift, he grabs the scaly looking black pants and once on, they do the same as the shirt. Glancing at the box and seeing a pair of boots and a vest made of a similar material as the pants, he also sees a slip of parchment. Taking it from the box and reading it, his question of what the clothes were made of was answered. The shirt was made with Acromanchula silk and Threstal hair. The pants were Hungarian Horntail dragon hide, lined with Acromanchula and Threstal hair. The vest and the boots were as well. All of them had self-adjusting, cleaning, temperature, repair, and a few basic protection charms.

Deciding to try on the other things later, Harry slid the box aside and looked at the two letters. One bore the Ministry seal and likely held his OWL results, while the other was unfamiliar. The seal was on dark blue wax and depicted a bird in flight, an eight-pointed star behind it and surrounded by three feathers in the shape of a triangle. Turning it over, it was simply addressed to Miss Evans. Glancing at the address weirdly, he breaks the seal and what it says surprises him.

{Miss Evans;

We humbly invite you to our exclusive institution, Raven Academy. You have received this for you meet all the requirements set by the founder and Headmistress. The requirements are as follows:

1.) The invitee must be age 15 or older

2.) The invitee must have a medium-high or higher level of magical power and potential

3.) The invitee must have magical being or creature blood, be it active or dormant

The decision is ultimately yours, whether you accept or decline. If you chose to accept, place 3 drops of blood on the triangle at the bottom of this letter. If you wish to decline, press the circle also at the bottom. To decline or not reply within 6 days, the letter and the memory of it will be erased from existence. We take the safety of our school, staff, and students very seriously.

More information will be provided when accepted.

Hope to see you,

Soren Castle

Deputy Headmaster}

Astonished, Harry stares at the invitation. "Well, that's one thing solved."

As Harry stares at the letter, Hedwig flashes in. _[What's this?]_ The drakonix carefully lands on the windowsill, watching out for the glass.

The question breaks Harry out of his shocked state. Looking up at his familiar, he replies, "This is an invitation to Raven Academy." Harry smiles at Hedwig. "So, I won't be skewered when I walk in?" Hedwig thrills brightly.

 _[No, but be prepared to be tested anyway.]_ Harry groans. Wasn't that the point of sending the vial of blood? Turning his thoughts to the letter still in his hands, he thinks about whether he really wants to go to this mysterious school. Deciding he didn't have much to lose, he pricks his finger and allows three drops to fall on the black triangle.

The letter slowly clears and new writing appears.

{Miss Evans;

We congratulate you for choosing to accept. A member of our staff will come to your place of residence to escort you in getting your supplies 9 days before school officially starts on September first. You will have two days to shop for necessities and the like. You will make your focus at the school if you are in need of one.

Afterwards your escort will drop you off near the school and you will have 4 days to make it to the school from that point. You must reach the school by noon of the fourth day. Any kind of unapproved teleportation (Apparition, Shadow Walking, Astral Transportation, Portkeys, etc.) is forbidden and will have unpleasant consequences. Groups may not exceed five people.

Upon arrival, you will be taken to the Infirmary, injured or otherwise. Once approved to leave, you will be shown to your dorm and allowed to chose your classes. The two days before the older students arrive is to allow the new students to adjust and find their way around the school.

Instinct. Knowledge. Power. Alone, they have little. Together, they have Survival. Remember this, for it has become part of your life.

Good Luck,

Lilith Raven

Headmistress}

* * *

To Be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, tell me how much you liked it! Comments, kudos, subscribe, whatever! Input is welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Talking."  
>  _'Thinking'_  
>  _[Telepathy]_  
>  §Parceltongue§  
> {Writing}  
> /:Spells:/  
>  _Books_

The days leading up to the will readings on August 5th, were spent exploring her new found wandless ability and learning what in meant to be a girl. Those few days were filled with small fires; broken and fixed windows, furniture, and doors; holes in the wall and ceiling; redecoration; and much blushing, cursing, falling, tripping and general chaos.

Harry had, after thinking on the subject, decided on new name. She was now Wisteria "Wisty" Artemis Evans-Potter. He- _she'd_ also worked on thinking and speaking in feminine terms and by her new name when referring to hi- _herself_. It was a work in progress, but ever so slowly she was becoming more comfortable in her new form. After much convincing and promises, Wisty had changed Hedwig's name as well. The drakonix was now named Hesper.

August 5th

At the moment Wisty sat, organizing her memories and tweaking her mindscape, on a repaired and transfigured chair. The room around her had vastly improved from its previous state. The floor was clean and covered in a black and purple shaggy rug. The walls were free of holes and painted in light dusty purple. The ceiling, also free of holes, was painted similar to the night sky. The door was a solid wooden door with some of the many locks once outside the door, now inside. A simple but comfortable bed, with pillows and a light purple blanket and a basic wooden frame, sat on the floor by the right wall. A small sturdy desk was placed on the left side of the curtained and pane less window. On the right of the window, was a multi-branched perch for Hesper and other avian mail carriers. Her shrunken trunk and possessions lay on the desk, as did an analog clock.

She was alone in the room, as Hesper wanted to fly for a bit. A few moments later, a raven flew in and rested on the perch. Giving a caw, the bird gained Wisty's attention. Taking the letter, she nods to the raven, which then flies off. Opening it, she finds a silver chain with a pendent, the Gringotts crest styled upon it.

{Lady Potter;

The portkey will activate at 9:15 AM. The first Reading will start at 10 AM.

Nightspear

Head of Wills and Inheritance

Gringotts}

Glancing at her clock, showing it was 8:57, she stood and stretched. Packing the room and all the transfigured furniture, Wisty returns the room to its previous bland off gray color. Grabbing the cloak she had set out and putting it on, she looks around the bare room. It had taken only a day and a half of trail and error, some creativity, and concentration to get a decent hand on her wandless magic. It will still take some time for her to be fully control her magic, but she was progressing.

The portkey activates in a swirl of color. She lands unsteadily, but remains upright, to her internal delight and relief. Looking around she finds herself in an office. Spotting a goblin, she addresses him. "Hello, I'm Wisty Potter, formerly Harry Potter. I'm here for the Black and Potter Will Readings." The goblin looks up sharply. Eying the girl in front of him, the goblin speaks.

"I am Nightspear." He gestures to a chalice, gold dagger, and sheet of parchment on his desk. "Place 7 drops of blood in the chalice for confirmation of identity. Your hand will be healed after the correct amount of blood is given." Wisty did so. The liquid in the cup turns from silver to amethyst when all 7 blood drops are added. Writing appears on the parchment. When words stop being added to it, Nightspear reads it. His eyes widen, shocked and surprised. Quickly composing himself, the goblin hands the parchment to a curious Wisty. Wisty understands Nightspear's shock as she reads it.

{Wisteria Artemis Evans-Potter

~~Inherited Headship(s)~~

-Nite (Through Mother)

-Potter (Through Father)

-Black (Through Godfather via Blood Adoption)

-Gryffindor (Through Father)

-Slytherin (Rite of Conquest)

-Evans (Through Mother)

~~Inherited Creature Blood~~

Draken: Active (Nite)}

"Well, bloody hell..." She breathes.

Nightspear cleared his throat. "Lady Nite Potter Black Gryffindor Slytherin Evans, are you ready to attend the will reading?"

Wisty returns to reality when the goblin starts speaking. Wide eyed at the full and formal address, she replies. "Yes, and please, call me Wisty or just Lady Potter Black, if needed." The goblin nods, masking his brief surprise at the strangeness of her behavior. Nightspear leads Wisty to a conference room.

The room was empty, except for a desk and some chairs. The goblin directs Wisty to the prominent chair next to the desk. Once seated and the hood of her cloak obscuring her face, other people file in. Remus Lupin, Molly and Arthur, Fred and George, Ron and Ginny Weasley, Hermione, Andromeda and Nymphadora Tonks, Narcissa and Draco Malfoy, Amelia Bones, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, and lastly Albus Dumbledore. They glance at her, wondering who she was and what relation she had to Sirius.

Nightspear glares at the assembled people, before starting the reading. "This is the Last Will and Testament of Sirius Orion Black.

{I, Sirius Orion Black, being as sound of body, mind and magic as I can be, do proclaim this my last will and testament, voiding all previous wills and testaments.

To one Remus "Moony" Lupin, I leave two thousand gallons with no returns or exchange. I also give you Canine Cottage with the same rules as before mentioned. Live life to the fullest, Moony! And for Merlin's sake, be a man and ask her out already!

To Andromeda Tonks, I reinstate you as a Black; leave you two thousand gallons, and the house in France you loved as a child.

To Nymphadora Tonks, I instate you into the House of Black; leave you two thousand gallons, and some advice. If a certain wolf has not asked yet, force it out of him!

To Arthur Weasely, I leave six thousand gallons, with no returns, for taking care of my godchild.

To Molly Weasely, I ban you from accessing anything previously bequeathed to Arthur Weasely. That is for attempting to control my godchild, bitch!

To Fred and George Weasely, I leave two thousand gallons and copies of all the notes made by the Marauders. And just to clarify, I'm Padfoot.

To Ronald Weasely, Ginevra Weasely, and Hermione Granger, I leave nothing. Stay away from Harry. Planning to control someone, especially Harry, is not conductive to your continued health.

To Neville Longbottom, I leave three thousand gallons. Thank you for supporting and befriending Harry.

To Luna Lovegood, I leave three thousand gallons. Thank you for supporting and befriending Harry.

To Narcissa Malfoy, I leave one hundred sickles. Also I dissolve your marriage and cast you out of the Black family!

To Draco Malfoy, I leave one thousand gallons, IF you do not become a Death Eater or support Voldemort. However, if you do or already have done so, then I leave you ten knuts and cast you out of the Black family.

To Bellatrix Lestrange, I dissolve your marriage and cast you out of the Black Family! Bwwaaahhhaaa! Take that you crazy Death Nibbler bitch!

To Kreacher the House Elf, I order your death.

To Amelia Bones, I leave two hundred thousand gallons to do with as you wish, three memories, and a letter.

To Albus Dumbledore, I leave one knut and a chest. Old Man, stay out of Harry's life!

And finally, to my Godchild, Harry Potter, I leave you everything else, some paperwork, and the headship of the House of Black. Pup, I love you and I know that having my stuff will not replace me, but it's all I can give to you.

Padfoot Out.}

This is the Last Will and Testament of Sirius Black."

Remus, Andromeda, N. Tonks, and Wisty had sad smiles; Neville and Luna were talking quietly; Draco was contemplating; Fred and George were excitedly whispering; Amelia and Arthur were stunned; and Molly, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Narcissa, and Dumbledore were fuming. Nightspear growls, "Everyone except Mr. Lupin, Miss Tonks, Mr. Longbottom, and Miss Lovegood, leave. Now!" All not before mentioned do as directed. Dumbledore does so with a slight prompt (the guards threateningly pointed their weapons at him).

Nightspear looks at the people still present in a calculating manner before addressing Wisty. "Are you ready to proceed with the reading of the Potter's Will?" Wisty nods. The assembled are surprised that the goblin addressed the mysterious person in the executioner's chair.

The goblin picks up the will and opens it. He growls after scanning it. He mutters in Gobbledygook before starting. "This is the Last Will and Testament of James Charles and Lillian Melisa Potter.

{We, James Charles Potter and Lillian Melisa Potter nee Evans, being of sound body, mind, magic and soul, do proclaim this our last will and testament, voiding any and all previous wills and testaments.

To Peter Pettigrew, we leave you nothing, as if we are dead; you have betrayed us to Voldemort.

To Remus Lupin, we leave three thousand gallons with no returns, and The Haven. Live well, Moony, and anyways hope for a better and bright future. In addition, help Paddy raise Harry.

To Sirius Black, we leave one thousand gallons, not that you need it. Take care of Harry, Padfoot.

To Amelia Bones, we leave one hundred thousand gallons. Amelia, stay strong and serve justice with a steel fist. Hopefully, you can get that promotion you wished for and serve justice more effectively.

To the Longbottom family, we leave one thousand galleons. Alice and Frank, we treasured your friendship.

To the Lovegood family, we leave one thousand galleons. Selena and Xenophilius, thank you for your friendship and ward ideas.

To the Tonks family, we leave one thousand galleons. Andy and Ted, it was a pleasure to know you and have you friendship.

And to our child, Harry Potter, we leave everything else and the Headship of the House of Potter. Harry, we know our worldly possessions will not make up for us being gone, but know we love you with all our hearts and we are always with you in your heart.

The guardianship of Harry is to go to the following people:

Sirius Black

Remus Lupin

The Longbottom's

The Lovegood's

The Tonks'

Amelia Bones

A loving magical family

Harry is NOT, under any circumstances, to be placed with Lily's sister, Petunia and her family, the Dursley's. Nor is he to be placed under the guardianship of Albus Dumbledore.

Once Harry is 16, he is to be emancipated and allowed to claim his Headships.}

This is the Last Will and Testament of James and Lily Potter."

The room is quite as the people present digest the information. Soon Remus, Andromeda, N. Tonks and Amelia are yelling and ranting. Neville and Luna sat quietly, stunned and oddly touched. Wisty watches them silently, feeling enraged and sad. After a while the shouts start giving her a headache and she shouts over them.

"SHUT UP!" The adults quite immediately. "Thank you. Now, before you start asking your questions, I would like a Magical Oath from all of you." That caught everyone's attention. "What I tell you pertains to Harry Potter."

A moment of silence then, Luna stands. "I, Luna Crystal Lovegood, do so swear on my life and magic to keep what is said in this room to myself and between the others in this room unless permitted by Harry James Potter or the person in the front of the room. So mote it be." A small flash of white/purple seals the oath. Wisteria smiles at Luna. Slowly the others give their Oaths.

After the last person finishes their Oath, Wisty removes her cloak. Remus is the first to see a connection. Between her vaguely familiar scent, which had hidden from him until now and her striking similarity to Lily, he pieces together her identity, or at least who she once was.

_"Harry?"_

* * *

To Be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's shorter than the first chapter, but it was just a perfect ending. I'll try to make the next one longer! Also, Comments! I can't read minds! Tell me how you liked it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Talking."   
> _'Thinking'_   
> _[Telepathy]_   
>  §Parceltongue§   
> {Writing}   
> /:Spells:/   
> _Books_

Previously...

_Remus is the first to see a connection. Between her vaguely familiar scent, which had hidden from him until now and her striking similarity to Lily, he pieces together her identity, or at least who she once was._

**_"Harry?"_ **

* * *

Wisty grins toothily, showing her slightly pointed teeth. "Hello, Remus. Technically, yes, I am Harry. However, I changed my name to Wisty after my... transformation." Remus gapes at her. Amelia, Andy, Tonks and Neville are not too far behind as the information clicks. Luna smiles widely and attempts to suppress her giggles. Wisty also is trying to keep a straight face at the expressions on their faces.

Luna breaks, bursting into uncontrollable giggles. Wisty soon follows and the two are nearly rolling on the floor. The laughter breaks Remus out of his stupor immediately. He sighs and starts to sulk. The put out look on his face sends the giggling duo back into hysterics.

Neville, then Amelia, snap back to reality, and chuckle at the sight of the nearly pouting werewolf. Tonks and Andy break their daze and start to giggle. Remus actually pouted and sent everyone a 'you're being mean to me' look.

"Oh, your face!" Wisty gasps out between bouts of random giggles.

Luna's giggles resume and she finally gasps out, "It's even funnier in real time!" Tonks snickers and Neville shakes his head, his shoulders shaking with suppressed laughter. The time comment is ignored/forgotten about.

"Quit laughing at me!" Remus whined. Tonks and Neville share a look with Andy and Amelia.

"Is the big old werewolf whining?" Tonks teased. Amelia watched, amused, at the situation.

"Hey, I'm not old! And I didn't whine!" Remus defends indignantly. Andy pats his shoulder.

"There, there, Remus. Leave the children alone. Be the adult and ignore them." Remus sniffs dramatically.

Luna pouts. "You're no fun. Come, Wisty. Let's leave Remus to his wounded pride." Luna grabs Wisty's arm and marches the short distance to the wall. Wisty is barely withholding her laughter. Luna turns around and sticks her tongue out at Remus.

Everyone descends into laughter again. After calming down, Wisty sighs.

"I haven't laughed like that since..." she furrowed her brows, "since the Tri-Wizard. And Voldemort's rebirth." The room sobers.

"Cub," Remus, tentatively, broke the quiet. "What happened? Well, besides the obvious."

Wisty sits quietly. "Try not to interrupt, otherwise I don't think I'll be able to finish it all." She spoke softly. She starts to tell them of the betrayals, and the rest pores out of her. Their plans to use more potions to control her, the Memory charms, her retreat to the Room, and her birthday. She vaguely mentions bonding to Hedwig and completely omits what the familiar truly was and her new wandless ability.

They comfort her, reassuring Wisty they still accepted her and it didn't matter what she was, what she looked like, or what happened, she was still their friend.

Amelia sat quietly astonished and with growing fury at what had been done to her. Vowing to get to the bottom of all this, Amelia promised to enforce the law on her betrayer's illegal actions. Wisty offered her a small watery smile in thanks.

After a moment, Wisty revealed the last thing she wanted to tell them. "Guys, there's one more thing," she bit her lip lightly, "I... I won't be returning to Hogwarts. I... I've accepted a proposal to attend Raven Academy."

"Yay! We're going to the same school!" Luna cheered and flung herself at Wisty, hugging the bewildered girl.

"Wha?" Luna giggles at Wisty's bewildered and confused expression. "We're both going to Raven. Oh, this will be so much fun!" Luna gleefully claps.

"Wait, you're going to Raven?"

Luna laughed. "I just said that. Are the wrackspurts affecting you again?"

"No," she paused. "Well, maybe a little." Wisty replied sheepishly. Luna tsked and then gave a small laugh.

Neville spoke, grinning happily. "I'm going with to Raven also. I got a letter." Wisty was ecstatic at the fact Neville was coming and grateful that Luna was too. She hugged the two.

"Congrats you three!" Tonks grinned. The other three adults echoed her. She winked at Neville. "This way you can stay informed of their mischievous plots and thus avoid them." This comment earned laughs from everyone, except Wisty and Luna, who sputter indignantly and deny having mischievous plots.

Nightspear interrupters them. "Lady Potter Black, you will need to claim your Headships and review your accounts. Reunions can happen at a later date."

Wisty sighed. "Nightspear is correct. I'll see you guys later today or tomorrow."

"I will take my leave. I'll also need to start gathering some parchmentwork and look into why the Potter Will was sealed. Wish me luck," Amelia says and then leaves. Andy says her farewells and follows. Tonks and Remus watch as Wisty, Luna, and Neville share a three-way hug with unshed tears as they said their see-you-later's. Remus and Tonks hug Wisty and the escort Luna and Neville out.

Wisty turns to Nightspear. "Let's get started." The goblin nodded, and sets a small elaborately craved chest on the desk along with a worrying large stack of parchment.

"First the emancipation parchmentwork. Then you may claim your Headship rings." Wisty spent the next hour and a half filling out the tedious amount of parchmentwork. Once she signed the last line, the stack glowed a brief yellow and disappeared.

At her questioning expression, Nightspear tells her it was automatically filing itself. He smirks as Wisty murmurers about lucky goblins and charmed parchment. Presenting the chest to Wisty, Nightspear opens it to reveal four rings and an odd collar. "I suggest starting with the rings before putting on the collar."

"Okay..." Picking one, Wisty inspects the ring. The ring was about 1 ⅛ cm wide. It was made of a dark shadowy black metal with an equally black stone embedded in the metal. The crest on the stone depicted a stylized "B" and seven stars. The inside of the band was etched with delicate script reading, _Familia Semper Primum_. Slipping the ring on, Wisty blinks as it automatically shrunk to size. It pricks her, causing her to hiss, before the ring flashes.

"You are now officially Lady Black. If the ring had not accepted you, it would have poisoned you and killed you." Nightspear informed her. "Not a pleasant way to die."

Wisty winced and agreed. "No, not pleasant at all." Taking another ring out of the chest, Wisty inspected it as well. The ring was about a centimeter wide and made of a light burnished gold twisted around three blue stones. On the middle stone was a stylized "P". The right stone was etched with the motto, _Nos non normalis_. The left depicted a staff crossed over an open book. Putting the ring on the same finger as the Black ring, it shrank and tested her before flashing.

The two rings then melded together, creating a different ring altogether. The merged ring was dark silver with two stones, one black the other blue. She stared blankly at the ring before looking at Nightspear with an expression that demanded he explain.

"The rings are enchanted to merge together. Its current form allows you to hide the rings without removing them. It is also convenient when having multiple Headships, as you may call forward the ring you wish and it will appear. The same applies in reverse if you wish to return the ring to the camouflaged form."

Wisty blinks. "Oh... that's extremely useful."

"Indeed, Lady Potter-Black." Shaking her head, Wisty picked up the third ring.

This ring was gold with a large ruby baring the crest of Gryffindor, a lion reared back, holding a sword, roaring over a shield. The shield had a old styled "G" on it. Slipping it on, it shrank, tested her, and flashed, and followed the other two into the combined ring, adding a ruby to the it.

As she reached for the last ring, Slytherin's, Nightspear spoke.

"To receive the Slytherin Headship, you will need to claim Rite of Conquest before putting it on. To not do so, the ring will kill you for not being a blood relation."

Wisty nods faintly. Breathing deeply, she says the vow. "I, Wisteria Artemis Evans Potter Black Gryffindor, formerly Harry James Potter, do claim the Headship of Slytherin House through Rite of Conquest. So mote it be." She briefly flashes white, then green. The goblin gestures for her to continue. Taking the silver ring from the chest, Wisty puts it on and it shrank, flashed, then tested her, flashed again and added an emerald to the combined ring. Wisty shrugged off the oddity as just another thing to deal with.

Nightspear gave her a toothy grin. "Now, Lady Potter Black Gryffindor Slytherin, you may want to back up into the widest part of the room when claiming the House of Nite."

Perplexed, Wisty picked up the collar and walked to the center of the room. As she did, she examined the collar. It was a uniform bland white material of unknown origins. There was no clasp nor did it seem that it was to be tied on. The break in the material seemed as if cut. In the middle was a small flat ring and a single link of a chain.

Frowning at the collar, Wisty shrugs and threw caution out the window, she wrapped it around her neck. As she brought the ends close to the each other, the material snaps together, and shrank to a pleasant fit. She felt it test her, and flash brightly. She start to walk back to the desk when, unexpectedly, her back arches in pain and four large amethyst dragon wings flare out behind her.

Wisty stayed conscious long enough to say, "That was unexpected," before fainting.

Nightspear shook his head, amused. He had thought she would faint long before she did. Giving a goblin shrug, he pursued the files, looking for irregularities, as he waited for Wisty to wake.

* * *

When Wisty gained consciousness, it was to fluent and vicious sounding Gobbledygook swearing and growling. Blinking a few times, Wisty shifted and a soft groan escaped her as she registered the pain in her shoulders and back. Attempting to sit up, Wisty overbalanced and fell sideways as, with an unfamiliar instinct, her new wings try helping. A yelp of surprise followed by a groan of pain, Wisty stayed put, her entire back throbbing and spasming.

"Ah, Lady Nite Potter Black, your awake. Try not to move much, you might damage something." Was that a slight hint of amusement she detected in the goblin's tone?

With a huff/groan, Wisty turns carefully to look at the goblin. "As if I don't already know that. Thanks for the unhelpful advise." The sarcasm in her tone dripped from the words. "Now, _please_ , tell me why, of all the bloody fucking things to happen, are there four dragon wings sticking out my back?" Her tone promised violence if not answered.

Nightspear cleared his throat, slightly nervous. "It is, in part, your creature inheritance. As a draken, you would have eventually discovered your wings. Although before you took the Headship of Clan Nite, you would have only had a single pair. With claiming the Headship, you seemed to have gained an extra pair. As to why that is, I would not be able to guess."

Wisty grunted not happy with the current situation. "Great, another anomaly. Lovely. Just bloody lovely. Nos non normalis, my arse. I swear I'm cursed with the strangest of luck..." As Wisty descends into incoherent mutters, the goblin blinks at her.

"Lady Nite Potter Black? We still have to go over the irregularities I have found in three of your accounts..."

Wisty stares at Nightspear. "Which accounts?" The question was nearly growled. The goblin expertly hid his nervousness.

"The Potter, Slytherin, and Gryffindor Accounts." Wisty let out a low growl.

Slowly, she sat up, being mindful of her wings. Once sitting upright, her legs folded indian style, she gave the goblin a hard look. " **Explain**." He quickly does so.

* * *

Three hours later and Wisty was just starting to come down from a high boil. The greedy back-stabbing trio, arse prefect Percy, potion princess Molly, and the egotistical manipulator stole from her! And it wasn't just those six but others as well! Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, and a dozen other people she didn't know! She'd restrained herself by demanding the funds and objects they stole be returned, immediately and with interest. That had been three hours previous, and she raged internally all the while after.

Breathing deep calming breathes, Wisty mentally went over the information of her accounts.

The Blacks were very well off, but that wealth had no income. The investments they previously had before Sirius' imprisonment had been sold off by Sirius' mother. Most of their properties had been similarly sold. Only Grimmauld Place and an unplottable island in the tropics were left. The vault was overrun with questionable and down right dark objects. Wisty had ordered the evaluation of everything in the vault and the destruction of the truly dangerous and evil items.

The Slytherin Vault was just about bare, only a few scatterings of books, sickles, and clothing. It had one property, a quarter of Hogwarts. She order the clearing of the vault and it's closing.

The Potter Account were a few percentage points under the Black's, however, it was actively making money. The handful of investments the account had were making a generous profit. But, as it was also the account most stolen from, it was losing money faster than it gained any. It had four properties, Potter Manor, a cottage in Godric's Hollow, a house in Surrey, and a property listed as "The Getaway."

The Gryffindor Vault was filled with aged armour, old weapons, clothing, training equipment, five large bookshelves full of books, jewels, metals, and lots and lots of galleons. Having two properties, Godric's Hollow and quarter of Hogwarts, it was more than she expected after seeing file on the bare Slytherin Vault.

The Nite Account was extensive. She'd stared at the file astounded. Housed in two of the lowest leveled and highest security vaults, it contained massive amounts of items. Money, precious stones and gems, raw metals and materials and other objects in similar raw states were in the first vault and clothing, armour, weapons, magical objects, jewelery, books, journals, furniture, artwork, and more, were stored in the other. It had close to two dozen properties scattered across the globe. Overall, it was very impressive.

Being a whole lot calmer, Wisty stretched, standing carefully. Her wings gently spread with the movement, and Wisty glanced at them. The wings where similar to a dragons, while being proportioned correctly to her frame. Frowning, she focused on moving the wings and found that it was sort of like moving a limb, automatically moving with her thoughts. Folding her wings again, Wisty felt the collar shift a little. Touching it, her fingers meet a braided material and a pendant. Mentally noting to view the changes to it in a mirror, Wisty left it alone.

Turning to Nightspear, she asked if she come visit the Gryffindor, Potter, and Nite Vaults. Nightspear agreed and, after stumbling multiple times, Wisty followed him as he lead her out of the room, down several twisting corridors, and finally stopped at a tunnel with seven sets of carts. By which time, she had found a balance with her wings.

"These carts are for traveling to the lower levels, where the vaults you requested to visit are." Getting in, Wisty unconsciously pulled her wings closer to her body when Nightspear started the cart down the tracks. Whopping in delight at the speed, Wisty had a wide smile on her face, when the cart stopped. The goblin shook his head at the strange witch draken.

"Vault Number 1035. Gryffindor Vault. Your ring opens the vault door, Lady Nite Potter Black." She walked to the door and seeing an odd plate, she inferred that was were she used the ring to unlock the door. Calling forward the Gryffindor ring, she pressed it to the small plate. As the sound of hundreds of locks unlocking echoed, Wisty caught a glimpse of a deadly looking spiked tail disappearing into a heavily shadowed caravan tunnel. The hiss of the door opening distracted her from wondering too much about what creature it belonged to.

Upon entering the Gryffindor Vault, Wisty felt a insistent but vague pull. Warily, she followed it. It lead her to a curved dagger. One side was made of black metal and had wicked serrating and the other side was made of a red tinted metal sharpened to a razer edge. Wisty picked the dagger up and accidentally nicked her hand on the blade. She hissed at the unexpected pain and blinked as the wound magically closed. A flash from the dagger still in her hand snaps her attention to it. Seeing no blood on it, confused her. Deciding to request a detailed inventory of what everything in the vault was, she exited and asked Nightspear about the odd dagger.

He answered, "Lady Nite Potter Black, that is a blood-metal dagger. It is able to bond with its wielder and act as a focus or an amplifier. I reckon you have bonded with the blade, correct?" She nodded. Nightspear smirked, "Good. Such weapons are invaluable and uncommon. They are also deemed illegal to sell or purchase in Britain. Owning one, however, is not." Wisty soon gets the irony and smirks as well.

"Right, next vault, please." The ride to the Potter Vault was significantly shorter than the ride down. "Vault Number 1009. Potter Family Vault. The door is also opened by your ring." Wisty nods, and opens the door. Walking in, she looks around with sad eyes. As she passed a relatively short pile of knuts and sickles, both reaching to her knees, she got a sharp tug towards a stack of old trunks. Following the familiar feeling, she moves two trunks before finding were the pull came from. Frowning, as the pull wasn't from the trunk itself, Wisty opened it.

Sitting on top of a stack of neatly folded clothing was a elegantly crafted arm band. The band had a metal ring over a braided material. The metal had an odd blue-ish sheen to the otherwise silver metal. The braided material was a flexible and sturdy leather of some kind. The leather was coloured a blend of a burnt brown and rich purple. Picking up the band, Wisty saw that the metal was engraved with a figure that was not quite a dragon yet not quite anything but a dragon. As she was examining it, the figure _moved_. Startled, she lost her grip momentarily but before it fell, she regained her grasp on it. Eying the animated design, Wisty shrugged after a few moments, waving off the strangeness like she had done to all the other things since her birthday, and slipped the band onto her left upper arm were it shrunk snugly and comfortably. Shaking her head, Wisty closed the trunk and wandered the vault. Sighing in frustration, she decided to get an inventory for all her vaults then get the things she wanted for them.

Navigating her way out of the Potter vault, she asked Nightspear for an inventory of each vault as soon as possible. The goblin agreed and with a word of warning, set the cart to take them to the last vault Wisty wanted to visit, the Nite Vault.

When they stopped, Wisty looked around confused. It was deathly silent and the only light was the lantern that Nightspear had lite on the cart. She also noted that the goblin was nervous, glancing around and keeping a firm hand on the lever that controlled the brake.

"Vault Numbers 552 and 553. The Nite Vaults. Both vaults are accessed by the same door. The door opens to a split corridor, the left leads to the gold and raw materials, and the right leads to the weapons and artifacts. To open the door, place both hands onto it and if you are found worthy, it will open. If not, you will never live long enough to leave." An icy shiver went up and down Wisty's spine. "Good luck, Lady Nite Potter Black. You'll need it."

Shivering at the serious and slightly ominous tone, Wisty cautiously headed to the vague outline of the vault door she saw in the gloom. Placing her palms on the freezing stone, she nervously waited for a reaction. After a beat of oppressive silence, her palms and each of her fingers are stabbed. Hissing at the unexpected pain but keeping her hands on the door, Wisty sees the door light up in a soft purple glow and she hears the locks grind and shift. The door then groans opening inward. Carefully Wisty enters the vault and followed blue flamed torches down the right corridor, leaving the nervous and jumpy goblin on the seemingly empty track platform.

* * *

To Be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Cliffy! Le Gasp! Sorry, but I couldn't help myself! Hopefully, I can get the next chapter done quickly, hopefully... Anyway, Comments are welcome! As I am not a psychic nor do I have the power of telepathy, I like to have input for my readers!


End file.
